fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dodge Phantom
Summary The Dodge Phantom is a Minor Antagonist in SuperNatural, the Dodge Phantom is a Sentient Dodge Challenger originating from Highway 58, The Dodge is a Ghost Car That has slightly Similar Goals to that of Jiles Jones, Try to run people off or Crash on the road. Like Jiles (On His Old Appearances) the car dissipates into thin air once reaching the end of its territory Background Not much is known about the Dodge Phantom except for Files about an unknown Gender motorist driving until getting run off the road into a Deep Ditch wherein it crashed head-first into a tree. Another Leaked Video about the Dodge is where Local Police Officers where chasing the Vehicle presuming it was a Drunk Driver getting away with drugs, the car was driving very erratically skid-marking in sharp U-turns, until it swerved into a Metal Cable Fence and somehow went through it caught on one of Try Officer’s Dash-Cam, another chase a nearly Two months later had the car swerve off the side of a bridge without a metallic crash or explosion at the bottom, rather Nothing At All. Appearance The Car is appears as Red 2008 Dodge Challenger with 3 Black Lines close enough to form a Streak down the middle, It is unmarked, Windows completely Black, and Plate-Less. It’s horn seems to be twice as loud of a regular Challenger Horn, almost Matching Jiles’ Horn. It seems to reach max speeds enough to catch up with a Bugatti Veyron. Documented Stats Alignment: Inbetween Lawful Neutral and True Neutral Name: Dodge Phantom, Ghost Car of Route 58 Age: Likely 11 (It’s Model is a 2008 Version of a Dodge Challenger) Classification: Ghost Car Themes: [ Status: Active Combat Stats Tier: 9-B Physically 8-C with “Self-Destruction” Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 9) (5.022 Meters Long), Intangibility (It phased through a Metal Gate, Tree, Blockade and Other Cars), Teleportation (How it gets to multiple areas in Highway 58 Immediately), Electricity Manipulation-Smoke Manipulation (Similar to Jiles or the MH-370 when teleporting it vanishes in a Smoke and Electric cloud), Panoramic-Vision (At one point it knew that Alex West sneaking right behind it in an attempt to Stick a C4 on the Back), Immortality (Type 2, 3), Regeneration (Low to up to High-Mid) (Got most Of it’s chassis heavily damaged including the Engine, just few moments later it rebuilt itself (Christine Homage) Survived it’s own Self-Destruction), Self-Destruction (At one point it it self-Destructed itself in an attempt to collapse the Building it was stuck on over its victim.), Self-Sustenance Attack Potency: Wall Level (Most Vehicles Are at this level), Building Level (Via Self-Destruction, the blast can reach this size and possibly more with the shockwave) Speed: Subsonic Travel and Combat Speed (At-least 270 mph, can Tailgate a Bugatti Veyron), Athletic Human Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: At-least Class 5 (Pushed a Bus With Ease) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Most Vehicles Are On this Level), Building Class (Via Self-Destruction) Durability: Likely Building Level (Got rammed by Owen’s Semi With only A few dents and Scratches.) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range Physically, Over Several Meters with Self-Destruction Intelligence: At-least Above Average Standard Equipment: None Notable Weakness: (It seems that it’s intangibility is manually activated in the Dodge’s Perspective as while it was cornering Austin by a Bridge Owen successfully Rammed the Car. As earlier the Dodge was able to phase through other vehicles in-front of it) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: